


雌鸟

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, The process of how a bird mommy gave birth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 奥西里斯怀孕了，而且马上就要生产。他能隔着皮肤摸到肚子里的蛋——大约有四个——这么想时好像尚能接受，但当第一只蛋滑进他的产道时，他就痛得大脑一片空白。
Relationships: Bottom! Osiris, Didn't clearify who is Osiris's partner but it could be anyone anyway, He just laid eggs
Kudos: 9





	雌鸟

奥西里斯蜷缩在层层叠叠的毯子上。

他的床堆满了毯子和衣物，有一些是他自己抱来的，还有一些是萨吉拉放到他身边的，在他神智不清地把一部分布料挤成一团或挤到地上的时候。

奥西里斯怀孕了，而且马上就要生产。他能隔着皮肤摸到肚子里的蛋——大约有四个——这么想时好像尚能接受，但当第一只蛋滑进他的产道时，他就痛得大脑一片空白。

奥西里斯几乎裸着身子——毕竟衣服在这时只会碍事。他浑身发烫，双腿因腿间的粘腻而不知道该怎么摆、支在被褥里不住地颤抖，试图露出私处、给迫在眉睫的分娩腾出道路，又总要体力不支地瘫软下去。最后他挣扎着把自己摆弄成仰卧的姿势，双腿大开，一只手按在肚子上，已分不清痛的究竟是再使不出力的腹部还是被撑开的阴道。

第一只蛋出来得意外地顺利。它带着血污从奥西里斯的肉道里滑出来时，奥西里斯几乎没反应过来，因为第二只蛋又迅速地顶上了它的位置。萨吉拉移开了那只蛋，让奥西里斯不必担心会压到刚出生的崽子。

第二只蛋就变得棘手了不少，它的面向不佳，而且要大得多。奥西里斯的额上满是冷汗，他伸手去够自己的腿间，试图帮自己一把，但光是碰到被撑到极限的阴唇边缘就让他痛得无法继续。他只能感受到那颗蛋——温热的、还未完全硬化的蛋，又湿又烫地卡在他的阴道口。奥西里斯发抖的手指虚拢着那只蛋，双眼飘忽地望着天花板，另一只手搭在自己的肚子上。他的纹身被鼓起的小腹撑开，黑色纹路爬上他的肚子，又爬下他的胯间。

不知道过了多久——奥西里斯已经失去了时间观念——他才感到那只蛋又出来了一分，在将要滑出来和缩回去的界线上危险地收缩。他努力地想要把它挤出去，但他早已失去了所有力气。他用指尖抵着那枚蛋，试图给它哪怕一分半点的推力，可它严丝合缝地撑满了他酸痛的阴道口，不肯松动半分。

先知的通讯就在此刻接了进来。奥西里斯呻吟了一声，甚至没有余力发出被吓到的声音，他唯一知道的只是那颗蛋缩了回去。

“我会告诉他你现在正忙。”萨吉拉掐断了通讯，轻声说道。

奥西里斯轻哼了一声以示感谢。他的手搭在依旧鼓起的肚子上，腹部肌肉和阴道一阵又一阵地痛。

还有三只蛋。

END


End file.
